Rosarito Beach Hotel
The Rosarito Beach Hotel is a location in season two of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse The Rosarito Beach Hotel, managed by Elena, is a hotel complex in the coastal town of Rosarito, Baja California. Situated on the sea front, the hotel was a venue for weddings; moments before the apocalypse began to overwhelm the hotel, Jessica and Oscar Diaz were getting married, attended by a large number of guests in the hotel's ballroom. Post Apocalypse After the effects of the outbreak reached the hotel, many of the hotel's guests and staff were killed, with many reanimating into zombies. These deaths were exaggerated by Elena's actions - in an effort to contain the situation she locked the doors of the ballroom - likely causing many of the deaths; victims being hotel employee Christina, Jessica herself, alongside her father, Charles. However, a group of survivors were able to ensure areas of the hotel were safe, marking those rooms with the deceased in. These included in one group; the groom Oscar, his brother Andrés, and Jessica's mother Ilene, whilst Elena and her nephew Hector in another. Separated from Nicholas, Travis and Christopher, Madison Clark's group - consisting of her daughter Alicia, Victor Strand and Ofelia, take shelter in the hotel. The group begin to search the premises, Alicia and Ofelia the rooms, whilst Madison and Victor search the bar, but end up drinking the bar's alcohol, concluding in Victor drunkenly playing the piano. Lured by the noise, the undead who had been locked in their hotel rooms by Elena begin to throw themselves off their balconies, whilst many begin to break free from a shop across the road. Meanwhile, whilst taking a shower in one of the rooms, Ofelia disappears, leaving Alicia. Alicia, in an effort to try and find Ofelia, is cornered by zombies - including Christina - but is saved by Elena. While Madison and Victor were able to escape the bar, Alicia and Elena get back to the ground floor to search for Ofelia, Hector, Madison, and Strand. However, they are ambushed by a group of surviving wedding guests, lead by Oscar, Andrés, and Ilene. They trade Elena's keys with access to the entire hotel, for Hector's freedom, as he was taken hostage by the wedding survivors, and flee as Alicia unleashes the zombies from the bar. Alicia, Elena, and Hector reunite with Madison and Victor at the hotel spa, and begin, led by Madison, to negotiate with the wedding survivors, who agree to return the keys in return for clearing the dead from the hotel. As the begin putting down the undead, other members of the wedding group begin to help drag the bodies and burn them on the beach, softening tensions between the two groups. Eventually, a plan is made to lure all of the zombies out of the hotel buildings and onto the pier where Madison leads them far enough over the water to have the rip current sweep them away as they follow her when she jumps into the ocean. That night, all of the survivors, including Hector and Elena, Madison's group, and the wedding survivors celebrate their new union at a dinner. Ilene, still holding Elena responsible for the death of her husband and daughter, refuses to attend, whilst Oscar is found by Strand outside the honeymoon suite, it being discovered that Oscar put the undead Jessica inside, being unable to kill her himself. Strand offers and kills Jessica on Oscar's behalf. A few days later, Ilene, still distraught, stabs Strand with a knife in anger, and as a result is put under permanent watch and isolation in her room. The remaining hotel survivors begin to make the hotel their new home, learning to fish, sowing crops and strengthening the hotel's boundaries while restoring electricity through the generators. After learning of Nick's possible whereabouts in Tijuana, Madison turns on the hotel lights at night in a desperate attempt to signal Nick. While Alicia was able to get the lights turned off, numerous people throughout the city of Rosarito and the surrounding area witnessed the lights. By the next morning, 44 people showed up at the front gates, including Travis. Elena, Hector, Alicia, Oscar, Madison, and Andrés stand guard until Madison recognizes Travis and they let him in, keeping the others out. Eventually, the hotel group lets in the remaining 43 refugees and bring them to the parking garage to be examined and vetted before being allowed to reside in the hotel. That night, a few more refugees arrive at the gates, including Brandon and Derek. Inhabitants Staff *Elena Reyes *Hector Reyes *''Christina'' Wedding Guests *Ilene Stowe *Oscar Diaz *Andrés Diaz *''Jessica Diaz'' *''Mrs. Diaz'' *''Charles Stowe'' *Ten unnamed wedding guests Newcomers *Madison Clark *Alicia Clark *Victor Strand *Travis Manawa *Brandon Luke *Derek *Ofelia Salazar (Formerly) *Forty-three unnamed refugees Category:Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Safe Zones